basykly life
by EatenByFlowersAndStillLaughing
Summary: Series of not-so everyday-happenings that take place after Beetle has a dream... Please note that I'm not a good writer...but this idea just wouldn't let go of me. Big thanks to my great beta!
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One**

It had been a very long day for Beetle and his right arm throbbed painfully every time he moved it. Even the dinner that his mother had cooked for him didn't make him feel better. So when he had eaten up, he bade his mother goodnight and went straight to bed. Once he was in his room he wondered if he should write a new entry in his diary or not, but he just felt too tired and hopped in his warm bed.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Beetle was dreaming about the Manuscriptorium:

He was just translating a particularly boring piece of text when his best friend, Septimus Heap, stepped over the threshold.

"Hi Beetle", Septimus greeted his friend.

"Wotcha Sep", Beetle answered.

Beetle was just wondering if he should ask his friend to join him for a mug of their preferred drink FizzFroot when Jenna entered and caused Beetle to turn bright red.

Beetle thought:

"Oh my goodness!!! What should I do? Does Jenna like FizzFroot? I bet she doesn't. Well I don't either. Hang on, I love it!"

"Beetle", Septimus shouted at his temporarily deaf friend "could you please take us to the Wild Bookstore?"

"Sure. Alright. Follow me"

Once they were in the room, Beetle turned around and started: "What-?" but he couldn't manage finishing his question when he saw Septimus and Jenna in a tight embrace.

"It's gonna be alright Beetle. They're brother and sister. This doesn't mean anything", Beetle said to himself as he stared at the floor determinately.

But as he faced his friends a truly horrible site (in Beetle's opinion) met his eyes: Septimus and Jenna were kissing!! In front of his very eyes!!

Beetle felt tears well up in his eyes, he felt disappointed, he wanted to do something _bad_ to Septimus and he wanted to run away, run away as fast as his feet would carry him to a place where no royalty and ExtraOrdinary Wizard Apprentices would reach him. But his feet wouldn't budge; he was rooted to the spot and was forced to watch this scene.

******************************************************************************************************************

After having thrashed in his bed for a few minutes, Beetle woke up drenched in sweat. He had been dreaming something terrible; he had been dreaming that Septimus and Jenna had been _kissing_…

But it had been a dream, had it not? Beetle tried to relax but was shaken; after all he didn't see his best friend and Princess Jenna kissing every day.

Beetle didn't mean to, but he treated Septimus very coldly in the next few days; he hadn't been able to get over the image of Sep and Jenna kissing.

After a few visits he realized that it couldn't go on like this and he decided to pluck up his courage and talk to Septimus the next time he came around. Beetle didn't have to wait long as Septimus visited the very next day.

"Wotcha Sep", he said nervously.

"Beetle", Septimus answered curtly.

"Will you please join me for a FizzFroot?"

After thinking on it for a moment, he decided to join him and also ask Beetle why he had been so distant in the last few days.

*******************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

********************************************************

Beetle put the kettle on and faced Septimus with a very somber expression on his face.

"We need to talk, Sep," he sighed.

After that there was no stopping to Beetle's rapid stream of words. He told Septimus about his crush on Jenna ["Really? I thought you were just shy."] and the dream.

Septimus tried to maintain a straight face as he understood how awkward this must be for Beetle.

"Beetle, I swear, Jenna is my sister and I'm real close to her, but I'm _not_ in love with her or anything," Septimus answered.

"I guess that was obvious, wasn't it? But I had to make sure, you see. I'm really sorry for treating you like that, I really am Sep," Beetle apologized.

After that strange conversation they talked about something totally different and tried to pretend that their former conversation had never taken place.

Then Septimus took his leave, as he should have been back an hour ago, and Beetle was very relieved at the outcome of things. That night he dreamed about a midnight stroll with the heir of the throne.

********************************************************

"Hey Jen! Guess what? Marcia said I could have a day off," a very excited Septimus called after his sister.

"What? That's great! Want to come back with me and tell mum?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, ok, but I also want to visit Beetle. Want to come?"

"Alright."

Suddenly, a very dreamy look crossed Jenna's face and she said:

"Hey Sep, you know that Merrin, DomDaniel's old Apprentice? Have you noticed how pretty he is? Or seen his beautiful eyes?"

This unsettled Septimus and he asked himself what in the world he had done that the whole world talked about _love. _Hang on, Jenna hated Merrin. What was going on with the world? Wait, Beetle liked Jenna. What was he supposed to do _now_? Beetle wouldn't take the news well, he thought. Then it hit him that Jenna might have been but under a spell.

"Jen, are you alright? Maybe we should go to Marcia..."

Jenna retorted that she was perfectly alright, thank you very much, and if _he_ wanted to see Marcia, he shouldn't make excuses about her being sick and just say he wanted to see her.

But what they didn't know was that Merrin was behind this. His plan was to charm Jenna into thinking she fancied him and get close enough to her that he could do _bad_ things to Septimus, the boy who had stolen his name, and also become the ruler of the Castle like the Supreme Custodian before him.

Jenna, meanwhile, had agreed to come with Septimus to see Marcia. On the way to the Wizard Tower, Jenna talked nonstop about Merrin, which made Septimus sure that this was not the real Jenna.


	3. Chapter 3

So as they were crossing Wizards Way, they met Beetle. Septimus had been hoping they wouldn't. But as always when you really wanted something _not_to happen, it did, thought Septimus sadly.

After managing to greet them, Beetle listened to Jenna talk about the wonderous Merrin and when he could take it no longer, he turned away looking hurt. Septimus reminded himself that he _must_ find him after Marcia had had a look at Jenna.

Merrin, who had been following them, was lurking in the shadows. He was pleased (more than that he was relieved) that his Charm was working and decided to wait for Jena at the palace gates.

*******************************************************************************************************************

It hadn't been easy to get Jenna to come to the Wizard Tower, but he had convinced her that Merrin would be waiting there for her. But as they finally reached Marcia's rooms, she wasn't there.

_Great_thought Septimus_just great! How am I supposed to keep Jenna here?_

"So where is he, Sep? Is he late? Did something happen? SEPTIMUS!!! I demand you tell me where he is!!," Jenna yelled.

Deciding that he absolutely couldn't take any more of this, he decided to magyk Jenna asleep and look for the spell that would make her normal again.

"Septimus, what _are_ you doing? You're turning purple," Jenna told her brother disapprovingly as a purple mist enveloped him.

Then suddenly, Jenna felt extremely tired and fell asleep instantly.

Ten minutes later Marcia was back.

Two minutes after that, Septimus had managed to tell Marcia his suspicions.

67 seconds later Marcia had lifted the enchantment.

"Alright then, I have to be going now. I promised M- some one to um do something for them;" Septimus' tutor said as she walked out.

Soon the siblings set off to the Palace to tell Sarah Septimus had the day off. Then they wanted to pay Beetle a visit and on the way Jenna was told about her behavior.

"Oh my goodness! Merrin, that DomDaniel Apprentice! Eww, he's really gross! His hair is all oily and limp and always in his eyes…that it absolutely disgusting," Jenna exclaimed.

"But not that long ago you said he had lovely eyes, Jen," Septimus smirked.

"Sep," Jenna said outraged, "you very well know that -"

"I know, just kidding"

Jenna was looking at her cloak and then she noticed something was missing, something important. It was Nicko's pin. She told Septimus they had to get it back and they had to do straight away. So they trotted back to Marcia's room for the second time that day though they had almost reached the Manuscriptorium.

An hour later, all of them were sitting in Beetle's shed.

Beetle had been very happy when he had been called back to the Manuscriptorium and Daniel Hunter had been fired at last. Very happy indeed. And even appier when he was told Jillie Djinn was on probation. He had missed his table, the Ice tunnels, Foxy and even the Wild Book Store.

"So why is Sep all quiet," Beetle asked Jenna.

Jenna answered: "Well you see, we were on our way to see you when I noticed that NIk's pin was missing. You know that one that looks like a J? Oh and Merrin charmed me so that I would like him and I was acting all weird I was told (Beetle looked very relieved at this). Anyway, when we came back, we saw Marcia and Marcellus _doing_ something."

"Doing what," Beetle asked. Then he understood.

"Sep didn't take it well, did he?"

"You know, I should have seen it coming," Septimus whispered suddenly "All those times Marcia as away. But Marcia told me she would never agree Marcellus was "Ok, really". This is just weird. Beetle, I think I need a FizzFroot."

So Beetle put the kettle on and within minutes, Jenna tried her first and absolutely loved it. She thought Beetle would be seeing more of her from now onwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Get out your party hats!! I updated!! *sarcastic cheer***

**Honestly, I'm really sorry but somehow I just forget the point of my story and then I forgot to post it =S**

**It's really amazing how many cool stories there are in Septimus Heap now!! *hugs every author***

**Please tell me what you like and what you absolutely hate. I still have to work on the rest (I hate typing!!!) Now I hope you didn't forget what happened =D Oh almost forgot: Thanks to every single person, that reviewed!! It makes me reaaaaaaaaaal happy. And a little guilty if I haven't updated in forever ;)**

** I just looked at my chapters and my god they're sooooo short!! I would've merged them, had I known . I guess ignorance is bliss...(Dunno if that makes sense, but it sounded wise)**

* * *

Beetle had to get back to work and Septimus didn't want to return to Marcia just yet. So Jenna and he decided to visit Sarah at the Palace. It was a really quiet walk back, even though Jenna attempted to get a conversation started a few times.

When they arrived, Jenna suddenly remembered something important.

"Hey, guess what Sep! One of the books about the Castle history says that there used to be Magykal pictures in the Palace. If you hung them up in a certain order, they would give the Palace an indestructible protection. I thought maybe would could start looking for them, you know, just for fun?"

Septimus readily agreed and thought it was a great idea and secretly thought it would be a great distraction from Marcia. He really didn't mind that Marcellus and Marcia were in a relationship, but he felt hurt that all those times Marcia had gone to see him, she'd never told him. _And_ he wasn't even allowed to _visit_ Marcellus! The more he thought about it, the less he could see ways that lead past him having a talk with Marcia. Though when he would, he was sure to tell her that it was plain unfair that he wasn't even allowed to see the man, he was once apprenticed to, while she had been visiting him for ever.

To find information about the Protection Pictures, they had to use the Pyramid Library. Marcia and Marcellus had left the Wizard Tower to Septimus' relief. It was a really interesting to leaf through books about the Palace. Jenna was fascinated by the fact that there had been a Queen, who had been considered the best thing that had ever happened to the Castle. A close friend had described her as "someone, with whom you automatically felt at ease". Later, one had found out that the Queen had been mentally unstable and she had been carted off to Prison.

They had been there the entire night and now they had:

- Sketches of all the Pictures (by Septimus, he loved doing artsy things, not that anybody knew of course)

- Names of said Pictures

- A very strong Search Charm

- Lists of the possible locations of the Pictures

- Maps of possible locations

- Milo Banda's treasured compass

- Jenna's backpack with all things above

- Septimus' Young army backpack with his survival kit

- Lots of Charms that might come in handy (Septimus' Backpack)

- A list of what they still had to do

The List of the things yet to do went as following:

- ask Sarah/Silas/Marcia if expedition was even allowed to take place

_if first point fulfilled:_

-ask Nik for a boat

- Exact locations of the 5 Pictures

- FOOD!!!

- run plan by Beetle and ask if they might need anything else

- Clothes

They were sure the lists weren't done yet, however it still had been a great way to pass the time. Jenna and Septimus weren't _really_ serious about their search even though their lists looked quite so. They had gotten carried away as it actually was fun to plan a trip they weren't even going to do.

Jenna was on the verge of falling asleep, so Septimus just spread out another mattress next to his bed and they both drifted off.

The following day, Septimus woke up and saw Marcia waiting for him. He was reluctent to speak to her at first, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been. They quietly discussed what they had on their minds and their conversation filled up a few hours. When they were done, Marcia had apologized to Septimus and given him permission to visit Marcellus. And she had agreed to the journey her Apprentice and the Princess wanted to do, as it would "clear both of their heads" and "give each other some space". Septimus found this weird. Marcia never apologized and now, he had just received one!! He secretly wanted to write this into his diary with a fat, red pen. He also was bothered by the fact that he was allowed to go somewhere _just like that_. Since the Marcellus episode, he felt like some animal in a cage.

Soon after that Jenna woke up and after breakfast they skipped off to the Castle to ask Sarah about their journey. It was all quite weird, as they never thought they would ever go. After some persuasion, Sarah agreed and they decided to ask Nik for a boat then. Nik was delighted and wanted to come too. He thought they could do a little detour and visit Snorri while they were at it. So they chose a boat, and decided to take all the stuff they needed to the cabin already.

After they had moved their stuff to the cabin, Septimus sat down with Marcia to exact the locations of the pictures. When Septimus finally emerged from the Tower, he had several maps with crosses.

There was a huge map, which covered the whole world, then others, that were maps of the places the pictures were, then others that showed every house of the locations. It turned out that one picture was under water, one on a mountain, another in a forest, the fourth next to a volcano and the last under ground.

Jenna decided to take the maps with her and make little files of each picture, so they knew where it was, what it looked like and how they had to get it.

Within a fortnight, Jenna and Septimus had acquired a ship and had also got together all essentials for their travel. Saying good-bye was a sad affair, especially for Beetle. He didn't really want to see Jenna less then he saw her now. However, for once his friend Septimus decided to use his mushy side and he came up with two pieces of paper, two very special pieces of paper. He planed to give Beetle one, and take one with him, as the papers were twins of a sort. If you wrote on one, the writing would appear on the other one as well. It was a great way to communicate. And it was fast. Much faster then using birds and Septimus doubted they'd find a Message Rat floating around in the sea.

Before the crew of the Ollie, Septimus' and Jenna's boat, could shout some last good byes, the boat started to sail away. Merrin managed to sneak onto the Ollie by simply Transporting himself into the store room of the boat. He might be a loon, but since he got kicked out of the Manuscriptorium, there was no denying the improvement in his Magykal abilities. DomDaniel would have thought he was just half the idiot he was before. But he wouldn't have cared.

Merrin plan went as following.

_1. Kick Jenna's leg and take her hostage._

_2. Kick Septimus-even-though-that-was-actually-his-name-and-he-just-stole-it in the gut and maybe Bodybind him as a Safety measure._

_3. Sail back and become Eternal-Super-King of the Castle. And rename the Castle to Merrinland._

He thought his plan was foolproof and soon his patience would be rewarded.

* * *

**The end. Not really xD Still stuff to come. Oh rats!! Forgot disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Imagine that this story is a kind of chest full of toys. I just borrowed them to fool around a bit. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I OWN IT!!!!**

**Stay happy people. Holidays are approaching =D**


End file.
